haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Appearances
is the one hundredth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 15th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2014 series. Overview The match between Karasuno and Ohgiminami continues. Karasuno gets the lead in the early game, leaving Ohgiminami's captain, Towada, to have doubts about winning their first match against a strong opponent, just like Shiratorizawa, who pummeled them to defeat in the last InterHigh prelims. Plot Karasuno leads the first set 16 - 11 against Ohgiminami. After the training camp, Daichi has a better read on the spiker's form and reacts instantly to cover a feint. Asahi spikes but Ohgiminami keeps the ball in play. Tsukishima has been monitoring his opponent's play style and deduces they will rely on their left wing spiker if a pass is not clean. He quickly moves into position and shuts down the incoming spike. Meanwhile, Takeda has noticed that Karasuno is playing much more confidently with less wasted movements. Coach Ukai explains that Karasuno has gotten use to dealing with high level plays after spending the summer training with Tokyo powerhouse teams. While Karasuno continues to dominate, Ennoshita suddenly recalls that he has heard of Ohgiminami on the news after day one of Interhigh. Meanwhile, Kageyama lands another service ace to put Karasuno at set point with an eight-point lead. Ohgiminami's captain, Towada, comments on to their terrible luck of facing a strong team early in the rounds once again. During the Interhigh, Ohgiminami faced Shiratorizawa early on. Trailing 6 - 24 at set point, everyone in Ohgiminani had resigned to an inevitable defeat except their captain, Noboru Akimiya. Akimiya remained optimistic and encouraged the rest to not give up. Towada couldn't understand Akimiya's mindset and complained about the unfairness of going against an overwhelmingly strong team. Just then, he saw a stray ball flying out of bounds after a botched receive. Towada remained still, believing any further effort was useless. He watched Akimiya desperately chased after the ball and failed. After they return to their school, Akimiya cheerfully thanked them for their efforts before retiring from the team as a third-year. Afterwards, Towada stumbled upon Akimiya crying in the volleyball club rooms and felt even more frustration. Back to the match, Nishinoya cleanly receives Towada's spike, allowing Hinata to score the set point with another quick. Towada, having dismissed Hinata's claim before, now realizes that the latter is serious about defeating Ushijima. During the break, Ohgiminami's coach encourages the players to do their best but the team's morale is nonexistent. Suddenly, they hear a voice addressing them and find Akimiya watching them from the balcony. Akimiya doesn't mince his words as he questions why thugs like them turn into cowards on the court. He proceeds to reassure them that trying their hardest is not lame. After a brief silence, Towada begins laughing maniacally as he decides he will stop pretending to be cool. He loudly proclaims that he will defeat Karasuno and eventually Shiratorizawa. His declaration earns him stares from bystanders while Karasuno eagerly accepts his challenge. Debut *Noboru Akimiya *Shintarō Ninomiya Appearances *Yū Nishinoya *Kei Tsukishima *Yūki Tazawa *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Tobio Kageyama *Daichi Sawamura *Hitoka Yachi *Takumi Karamatsu *Ayumu Moritake *Shun Yokote *Ibuki Natsuse *Ittetsu Takeda *Yoshiki Towada *Keishin Ukai *Daiki Ogano (flashback only) *Masaki Gōra (flashback only) *Kōtarō Bokuto (flashback only) *Tetsurō Kuroo (flashback only) *Lev Haiba (flashback only) *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Chikara Ennoshita *Kōshi Sugawara *Wakatoshi Ushijima (flashback only) *Noboru Akimiya *Reon Ōhira (flashback only) *Yū Ogasawara *Ikkei Ukai Chapter notes Character revelations *Ohgiminami faced Shiratorizawa in the first game of round 2 of the Interhigh. They lost in straight sets, 10 - 25 and 6 -25. Trivia * Same with the volume this chapter is included in, in the official English manga release this chapter is called "Image."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/product/haikyu-volume-12/12532 * Ohgiminanmi is first mentioned in Chapter 48. * In the Viz Media translation, there is an inconsistency in which Ohgiminani is often spelled as "Ougiminami" on the back of the players' jerseys. Reference Navigation Category:Volume 12 Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Spring High Preliminary Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Ohgiminami